


I said it's too late to apologize

by terushimasbxby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terushimasbxby/pseuds/terushimasbxby
Summary: Oikawa's in Argentina, he couldn't get back to Japan to see Iwaizumi again. Iwaizumi's done with all of the broken promises and refuses to answer Oikawa's calls after an argument, Oikawa's stuck with choosing either his career or Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter one

Oikawa looked at his phone again, no calls or texts from Iwaizumi. 

He decided to call again, no answer. Oikawa sighed and left a voicemail again, he knew they were no use but it was worth a try "Iwa-chan, I'm sorry for what I said. Please answer me or text me, I wanna know that you're okay at least" He set down the phone after hanging up, he was stuck in Argentina for a while. 

Oikawa had thought about taking off to go to Japan, it was only a thought though. 

Oikawa picked up his phone and dialed a number "Hello? It's 1am Oikawa" "Atsumu, is Iwa-chan okay?" "Yeah, why?" "He hasn't been picking up my calls, I've left so many voicemails and texts. He hasn't answered one" "Did you do something wrong to make him like that?" 

Atsumu sat up and walked to the balcony so he wouldn't wake up Sakusa, Oikawa heard the doors open through the phone.

"No, at least I don't think so" "Did you have an argument?" "Yeah.." "What about?" "He was mad at me for not coming home again, I can't visit very often and I wasn't allowed to have time off when he wanted me there.. I also said some things I didn't mean" 

"Like what?" "It ended up going further than just my career, it ended out with him talking about all the promises I broke. I started telling him I didn't mean to break this one, he went on with how I've always said that" 

Oikawa felt a lump in his throat, he wanted to cry "I hate myself for saying that, I never meant to break my promises. Should I just give up my career and come home?" Atsumu sighed "It's whatever you wanna do, if you wanna see him then do it"

"I want to, believe me I want to. I'm not ready to give up my career though" "Well fuck your career Oikawa, if you wanna come see your boyfriend then come see him. You can always choose another career, you can't get another Iwaizumi though"

Those words hit Oikawa harder than he wanted to, he knew what he wanted to do now "Yeah, call me tomorrow after your game. I hope you win" "We will! I've gotta get back to Omi Omi, I'll call you with the results. Text me when you've decided if you're coming back to Japan or staying in Argentina" "Okay, thank you Atsumu" "Anytime"

Oikawa hung up and looked out his window, it was mid-day for him. It was a nice day, his first day off in a while.

He looked at his laptop at the counter and opened it, he couldn't help but type "flights to Tokyo Japan from Argentina"

Oikawa smiled seeing how many there were, there was one for next week. He reserved it and picked up his phone to call his boss, he'd have to go through hell to leave here but it was worth it.

"What is it Tooru?" "I'm going back to Japan, I've broken my promise to someone I love so many times. I don't wanna do it again, I'll be gone for a while" "Are you sure?" "I've already booked a flight, I'm sure" "Okay, be by the office sometime before you leave and do the paperwork. I wish you good luck with whoever you're going back to, they must mean alot to you" "He does, thank you"


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi listened to the dial tone and looked outside his window "What if he doesn't wanna talk? What if he thinks bad of me now?"
> 
> The thoughts about Oikawa constantly came up, right after the argument ended they started.
> 
> It was unusual being awake so late without talking to Oikawa, Iwaizumi wanted to call him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years!🥰

Iwaizumi frowned as he heard his phone vibrating again, it was Oikawa.

He didn't wanna talk, he just wanted Oikawa to stop breaking all these promises. His phone rang again, the caller ID showing "Miya Atsumu"

"Hello?" "Oikawa called me asking if you're okay" "Okay and?" "I'm just letting you know, you should really talk to him" Iwaizumi sighed "It's not that easy, I was mad and I said some things I didn't mean. He needs to stop breaking promises though"

"Well yeah, he shouldn't be breaking them but you should at least tell him you're alive" "No" "Okay" Atsumu yawned "I'm gonna sleep, you should too"

Iwaizumi listened to the dial tone and looked outside his window "What if he doesn't wanna talk? What if he thinks bad of me now?"

The thoughts about Oikawa constantly came up, right after the argument ended they started.

It was unusual being awake so late without talking to Oikawa, Iwaizumi wanted to call him.

His mind wandered to what Oikawa could be doing, he was probably getting ready for the next game or practicing.

He looked at his phone "6 missed calls from Oikawa, 27 new messages from Oikawa" he could easily text back, his body wouldn't let him.

It's like some part of Iwaizumi wanted to stay mad at Oikawa. Why? Why did part of him want to stay mad? Should he stay mad?

walked into the kitchen to make instant ramen, it wasn't the best food choice but it was better than nothing.

He sat down at the table to eat when another text came in from Oikawa "I understand you're upset with me, I know that. I want to...."

Iwaizumi sighed knowing he'd have to open the text.

>I understand you're upset with me, I know that. I want to keep this promise, I'm gonna try to keep it Iwa-chan. Make sure you're eating and drinking well, I love you  
>Iwa?

Thank you

Reading my messages  
>You're not mad are you?  
>Don't answer that, you're taking care of yourself right?

Good

I'm your boyfriend, it's my job  
>I've gotta go practice, keep texting if you want

He set his phone down, he felt mad at Oikawa again. Was he really mad?

"Damnit Oikawa why are you like this"

Iwaizumi quickly finished eating and sat back on the couch, the city looked so empty. There weren't any people, just lights from buildings and some passing cars.

He watched a plane fly overhead, he always loved how planes look at night. They were beautiful, they reminded him of Oikawa.

Oikawa, the one thing Iwaizumi wanted off his mind was still there. Everything he looked at reminded him of Oikawa, his own bed still held Oikawa's smell slightly.

He wanted to sleep, he didn't feel tired though.

It was already 1:38am, he had work in less than four hours.

Iwaizumi decided to call in sick, after all he would look it after only three hours of sleep.

He picked up a blanket from the end of the couch and pulled it on him, it smelled slightly of Oikawa.

Everything in the house did, not that it was bad, Iwaizumi found it comforting sometimes.

He slowly drifted off to sleep, Oikawa still on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A male smiled at him "Sit down, here's the paperwork" Oikawa looked at the papers "Thank you for letting me come in early" "Of course, you're sure about this decision though correct?" "Yes"
> 
> Oikawa felt guilty when he said that, it seemed like everyone wanted him to stay.
> 
> "I'm sorry about leaving so suddenly" the male looked at Oikawa "It's okay, everyone's got their own personal things" Oikawa looked back at the papers and began filling them out, he knew this was the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired, anyways here's another update 😂

Oikawa sat in the driver seat of his car, he was messing with the radio and avoiding going inside as long as possible.

He had to sign the papers to leave the team, half of him wanted to stay.

"I wish I didn't have to go through so much work to leave, I just wanna leave here without the work and everyone knowing"

Oikawa's head hit the steering wheel, the horn blared loudly causing him to jump. He laughed and looked at the building again, he turned off the car.

He told Iwaizumi he was gonna practice, he actually ended up going to sign the papers a little early. It wasn't a bad idea, he couldn't leave any sooner but at least he'd already have it done.

Oikawa opened his door and stood up, he adjusted his collar a little and slammed the door.

"Well Iwa-chan, I'm coming home" he walked towards the building and opened the door, the secretary looked up at him.

"May I help you?" Oikawa's voice went into a low tone "I'm here to sign some papers to quit the volleyball team for a while" she nodded and started typing into her computer "I didn't expect you to quit Oikawa" "I've got some business back in Japan, I might come back eventually but currently I'm staying for a bit"

She smiled "That's good, you should put personal things above volleyball" "I was supposed to for the longest time, I never did. I kept breaking all these promises-" "Promises about what?"

Oikawa started fidgeting with his hands "I promised my boyfriend that I'd come home when he wants me to, I've broken that promise so many times and we got into an argument. We're barely speaking anymore but I'm going back home to see him" she looked at her screen and back up at Oikawa "Second floor room 30, go sign your papers and get back to Japan safe. I hope to see you again Oikawa, if you fully quit come visit me"

He smiled and nodded, he began walking to the elevator. Of course there was another person, one of the girls who admired him but never talked to him.

Oikawa leaned against the elevator wall and closed his eyes after pressing the 2nd floor "Hello" she said nervously, Oikawa opened his eyes and looked at her "Hey" "Are you Tooru Oikawa" he smiled "Yep" she got excited suddenly "Can I take a picture with you?" he smiled again "Of course"

She pulled out her camera and took a selfie of the two, he put up a peace sign when she took the photo.

"This is my floor" Oikawa said as the elevator stopped, she nodded "Thank you for the photo Oikawa" "Of course, have a good day"

he quickly walked off of the elevator and began looking at all the numbers on each door, he finally found 30 and entered "Hello? I'm Tooru Oikawa and I'm here to sign the papers"

A male smiled at him "Sit down, here's the paperwork" Oikawa looked at the papers "Thank you for letting me come in early" "Of course, you're sure about this decision though correct?" "Yes"

Oikawa felt guilty when he said that, it seemed like everyone wanted him to stay.

"I'm sorry about leaving so suddenly" the male looked at Oikawa "It's okay, everyone's got their own personal things" Oikawa looked back at the papers and began filling them out, he knew this was the right thing to do.

Oikawa handed him the papers and stood up, he immediately bowed "Thank you for the joy this team has brought me, thank you for letting me on the team also" he went back into his normal posture "Thank you for being our setter, I wish you good luck with your personal business"

Oikawa walked out the door and back to the elevator, he felt a little relief.

He was finally going back home to Iwaizumi, where he should be.

Was Iwaizumi gonna let him in?

Was he still mad?

Oikawa waved to the secretary as he walked by.

Once he was back outside, he stood there for a second.

The warm air was blowing slightly over him, it felt peaceful.

He walked back to his car and opened the door, he sat down in the seat and closed the door.

Only a couple more days, he had to go to his apartment and pack.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How's it been with Oikawa?" "What?" Iwaizumi looked at him confused "You and Oikawa seem distant, what's up with that?" "Nothing, do you want me to pay?" He just wanted to avoid the conversation, he hated the feeling of guilt that stayed over him for being mad at Oikawa "Sure, I was gonna pay for half though"

Iwaizumi rolled onto the floor, it was a habit of his to move around while sleeping.

He groaned as the pain came over his body, falling straight onto a hard floor wasn't the best feeling.

Iwaizumi sat up and pulled his phone down from the dresser, it was 2pm.

"Damnit Oikawa, you made me sleep in late" Iwaizumi saw that Oikawa hadn't texted or called, it was a little unusual.

He set his phone down on the dresser and walked to the closet, he wanted to go get breakfast with some friends.

"Siri, text Hinata" "What do you wanna say?" "Do you wanna meet me for breakfast?" "Okay, sent"

Iwaizumi put on a baby blue tshirt and some black jeans, he added a black jacket on top.

He heard his phone ring and walked over to it so he could see Hinata's answer.

>>sure! what time and where?

<< i was thinking the new breakfast bar that just opened, we can meet at 2:30

>> alright, i'll be there

Iwaizumi locked his door and walked out to the road, he didn't feel like driving today.

He already saw Hinata's car there once he arrived, he walked inside and sat with Hinata.

"How's it been with Oikawa?" "What?" Iwaizumi looked at him confused "You and Oikawa seem distant, what's up with that?" "Nothing, do you want me to pay?" He just wanted to avoid the conversation, he hated the feeling of guilt that stayed over him for being mad at Oikawa "Sure, I was gonna pay for half though"

Hinata smiled "How have you been yourself though?" "Pretty good I guess, I just woke up at 2" Hinata laughed "You must've stayed up pretty late" "Yeah, I was watching Netflix"

That was a lie.

He didn't wanna get into details with anything involving Oikawa.

"Oh, anyways what do you wanna order?" "I guess this" Iwaizumi pointed at a smoothie "What about you?" "Just water and a small sandwich, I ate earlier with Kageyama"

Right, Hinata was in a relationship too.

"I'm not interrupting your day with him am I?" "No, he wanted to take a nap anyways so it's fine" Hinata smiled.

"How are you always filled with so much positivity Hinata?" Hinata looked down at the table "Well, I'm just a positive person I guess" "Oh"

"You okay?" "Yeah yeah, let's get our food" "Okay" Hinata smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **important**
> 
> i'm starting school again soon, i won't be posting very fast because i've gotta focus on school. i'll be posting when i can though, i won't be stopping this completely.
> 
> also feel free to follow my instagram, terushimasbxby & tamakis_butterfly
> 
> make sure to take care of yourself & stay safe, love you🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic on ao3. There's gonna be more chapters in this series, I like how this is going so yeah-


End file.
